All I Had
by KaelThasSunstrider
Summary: He watched her go with a goofy, crooked smile plastered on his face. Her hair cascaded on her back and whipped a bit to the sides when the wind struck her. He followed the movement of her round hips as she walked further and further away from him. Modern AU. Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

Alright people. So after a whole year of nonstop fanfiction reading, I've decided to write something of my own. That's an euphemism actually. Truth is my head just wouldn't leave me alone until I put something into paper (or in this case, black tiny pixels) so I needed to ease the massive headache in my... head (I did really have a headache).  
For starters, I have no idea how long this will be as it is my first time writing anything fanfiction-related, I'll just post this chapter for now and see if anyone likes it.  
But really my main reason to want to write this piece is because of the lack of Kataang fanfics lately. I know the hype for it isn't as big as it was all those years ago, obviously, but I think the Avatar fandom is still very much alive what with all the comics and etc. So I thought, 'well if there are no more Kataang fanfictions anymore I guess I gotta go all DIY on this shit'. And of course, this is an AU, so characters are slightly OOC to fit in.  
So there it is. An extremely long AN that probably bored some people out of their minds by now, but I deemed it necessary.  
Just one last thing. This may have some minor cussing; and the rating might change from T to M in later chapters. Ok, I'm done now. Oh wait, we need ages, right?

Aang: 17 Katara: 16 Sokka: 18

'in quotes' = speech

 _'italic' =_ thoughts

Other characters' ages will be dealt with if they appear.

Commander: On to the story soldier!  
Cadet: Sir, right away, sir!

I don't own ATLA, it belongs to Bryke. I don't own deadmau5's 'Seeya' either.

 **Artwork** : By molokolo. Check his Deviantart!

* * *

 **All I Had**

Ch.1

"And you can move my body, but please keep my mind asleep"  
deadmau5 - Seeya

Sweat dripped from the boy's head as he entered the last quarter of his morning jog. He brought a hand up to his forehead to brush the shaggy hair off his eyes. It had gotten sticky sometime along his running and it was becoming gradually more difficult for him to see anything in front of his feet.  
 _'Should probably cut it short soon,'_ he thought as his sneakers slammed against the hard cement sidewalk.

*BEEP*

The clock on his wrist drew his attention out of his thoughts.

 **Time: 32:13 / Distance: 2,64mi / Average rhythm: 4,97mi/per hour**

 _'Damnit. Gotta work on that time,'_ was his last thought as he passed the pine tree that signaled his informal finish line. He doubled over his stomach and put his hand on his knees in exhaustion after tapping the screen of the clock for it to stop recording his training. The sun had been unrelenting that particular afternoon. This had been routine for the seventeen-year-old for the last few weeks as he struggled to adapt to the new city he suddenly found himself in. _'Since that horrific night,'_ he reminded himself bitterly. He had always been an easygoing, fun-loving and goofy kind of boy, but that part of him went to the backstage since the tragedy, and a new (and unknown to him until then) partly gloomy part of him had manifested itself on the boy's head.

He lifted his eyes after a few seconds recomposing himself and frantically looked for a bench to sit on. He spotted one on a parting on the cement walk that went deep into the park. It was surrounded by the tall pine trees on all sides and it all but looked like a clearing to him. It was an incredibly seclude and quiet place. After a few minutes lying in the uncomfortable dark wood in a state of semi-sleep, he heard a pair of voices from the distance, getting louder with time.  
'stop...babying...can take care of myself!' he managed to hear a full sentence when they were close enough. It was a feminine and soothing voice.

 _'At least it would be if she wasn't as angry as she sounds,'_ he thought, chuckling.

'I'm just trying to look out for you, sis. You know that guy was a jerk.' A second, male voice presented itself. 'Anyway, I'm gonna hang out with the guys and you can do.. whatever it is you do on your weird afternoon walks,'  
'Do me the honors, dear brother' the girl sneered, faking an exaggerated bow at her brother.  
'Just be on your way woman,' he deadpanned. The girl only snickered a bit in response.

After that brief exchange, Aang heard light footsteps coming his way and opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of a blue eyed girl about his age looking at him from above.  
'Sorry to disrupt your slumber dude, but can you move a bit so I can sit? This heat is too much for me to handle,' she said.  
Unfortunately, he was not prepared for her to be so close to him and he automatically lifted his head in shock. He ended up hitting her chin and she fell to the floor in pain.  
'Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! You caught me on surprise there,' he quickly apologized, his vision blurred and his head dizzy from the impact. He got on his feet and went over to the girl, offering his hand to help her up.  
'It's okay, I guess that wasn't the best way to wake you up,' she replied, taking his hand. He pushed her to her feet with a little bit more force than necessary and they ended up stumbling backwards.  
'Geez, I am just not making things easy am I?' the dark haired boy scolded himself aloud. He internally cringed at his ability to mess things up.  
'I'm used to doing that myself, don't worry,' she said, flashing him a smile that he was sure could light up the world if the sun wasn't already so bright.  
'Uh..yeah, I guess my superpower is allowing myself to mess up in every possible situation,' he sarcastically explained after regaining his speech, shaking his head.  
'I see,' she replied, laughing. His eyes softened a bit at the sound of her laughter. It was so sweet it reminded him of fluffy puppies. He shook his head again, clearing his mind of the weird thought. 'So, you came here for deserved rest, let's not keep you waiting anymore,' he said, gesturing to the bench with his head.  
She thanked him and they both sat down. She broke the silence after a few awkward seconds.

'Soooo..I don't think I've seen you around here before, are you new in town?' she asked, resting her left arm on top of the bench.  
He turned to her, wondering how to best introduce himself to her. It wasn't until now that he noticed what she looked like, the dizziness of the previous head-banging wearing off. She was the perfect definition of beauty to him. Pools of blue filled her eyes, and her chocolate hair had been pulled back in a french braid. She wore a black regatta that stopped at her navel, showing just a bit of her stomach, blue leggings that went to her ankles, and she had wrapped a white jacket to her waist, the back of it covering her rear.

He had to stop himself from looking any further to her body so that she wouldn't be weirded out and instead focused on those safe havens she had for eyes.  
'Y-yeah, I actually just moved here a month ago,' he stammered, still marveling at how freaking pretty she was. His mind was going nuts and his body reacted in a way he didn't necessarily thought adequate for the situation and he scolded himself again, this time for not being able to control himself.  
'Oh, nice. So I think you're going to attend Lyra High, right? I mean, it's the only high school in town, of course you're going there' she winced at her obviousness. 'I'm Katara by the way.' she said, always with that characteristic sweet voice tone.  
'Aang, pleasure to meet you,' he said, extending his handing and shaking hers. 'And yeah, I'm on my junior year now.'  
'Oh..it's my sophomore year now..' she replied, dropping her head, secretly disappointed by not having her classes with him. Aang then noticed that their previous misfortunate encounter had actually managed a small cut on her chin, which started to drip a little bit of blood.  
'Hey, uh.. you got uhm...something.. on your chin.' he said, his cheeks coloring slightly in shame by having caused it to her.  
'Really?' she raised her arm and tried to wipe it away with the back of her hand, but only managed to stain her hands with red fluid. She gasped as she realized what that 'something' was.

 _'Oughtta fing a way to properly apologize'_ he thought as he searched his pocket for the handkerchief he always brought in his training. 'Here, let me help you,' he said finding the rag somewhere in the deeps of his pocket.  
He raised his left hand to her cheek to hold her face still while his right one peppered her chin in a boldness he didn't know he possessed.  
Her cheeks bloomed in color at his touch, but he, by some holy miracle, managed to focus on his task, even though her full pink lips were begging him to kiss her.  
He cleared her chin of all the offending liquid and then handed her the cloth for her to clean her hand, turning his head from her and suddenly finding the tree trunks very interesting to look at. She finished wiping the blood and returned his handkerchief, whispering a shy "thank you".

Deciding to change the subject to clear the thick awkward air between then, he turned his attention to the jacket around her waist. 'So, why are you wearing that thing? Isn't it a bit too hot?'  
'Oh, that? It's just this time of the day there are some jerks that keep hovering over the girls passing by. I mean, I understand that sometimes it's hard for you guys not to look' _'more like Dark Souls hard'_ he thought, cringing. ',but it's becoming ridiculous of them. One of those guys even tried to slap my ass today. If it wasn't for my brother, he would have managed it. He can be a little...invasive sometime but I know he's just trying to protect me, most times I'm just messing with him. I'm telling you though, don't get involved with those guys, they're assholes.'  
 _'Well, less competition for me'_ he selfishly added in his mind.

She pulled her phone from her back pocket and checked the time.  
'Oh gosh, my brother's gonna kill me! I was supposed to meet him at the cafe 10 minutes ago!' she cried out.  
She made to get up, but before doing so, she turned to him.  
'So, I guess I'll see you monday. Let me take your number so we can talk until then,'  
she said.  
 _'She wants my number. Oh gosh, she wants my number.'_ he repeated in his mind as he told her his phone number.  
She then gave him a swift 'see ya' and a shy smile before turning on her heels and swiftly making her way back to the street.

He watched her go with a goofy crooked smile plastered on his face. Her hair cascaded on her back and whipped a bit to the sides when the wind struck her. He followed the movement of her round hips as she walked further and further away from him.  
And as she turned into just a tiny speck in the distance, he was struck with the thought that she was the best thing that happened to him in a long, long time.

He made his way back home with a faraway look on his eyes.

* * *

AN:  
So. I see you read this far. Or you skipped the whole thing to see if there were hidden treasures at the end. Sorry to disappoint you. If you did read it though, please don't forget to review. I know most writers say this, but you guys have no idea how much it helps. Negative or positive, your opinions tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and it helps the story get better, too. Was it good? Bad? Horiffically terrible? Jus tell me and I'll see what I can do.  
Also, grammar. I only re-read this a couple of times, but give me a heads up if you find any mistakes by PMing me. I don't know how beta reading works that well, but if anyone wants to volunteer I'm up for it. Just send me a message and we'll work it out.  
If you want to know, I don't have a schedule for this story as I'm not very good at promises. And I'm a perfectionist, too, so I try to pay attention to the minor details. So please keep in mind that if do decide to continue this fic updates are gonna be a little slow.  
One more thing. I made a tribute to Lyralocke in this story as well. She was a very adored Kataang writer a few years ago. Unfortunately, she passed away in 2010. Her work, though, is still on her profile, so check it out, especially 'Parlor Tricks'. Rest in Peace, Lyra.

So after another terribly long AN, I'll see you guys later.

Kael :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

Suki makes her first appearance here, and she's in the same class as Katara.  
Yes, she is younger than Aang. Is that too weird?

Not much else to say here, I'm still testing the waters and seeing where this is headed.  
Happy reading!

* * *

All I Had

Ch. 2

'Stop the world cuz I wanna, get off, with you.'  
Arctic Monkeys

During the weekend they talked. A lot. They shared their interests, their dreams and their hopes for the future. He learned she aspired to have a Md degree and help those who needed. She learned he wanted to soar through to the sky as a pilot.  
He discovered, through a rather interesting conversation in the middle of the night, all the ticklish spots on her body (something he would be sure to use to his favor). She discovered he liked to tell lame jokes, whether he knew it or not, and that in spite of that she just couldn't stop herself from the fits of laughter he brought in her. By monday morning, they felt like they had known each other for a long time, even though in reality it had been only three days.

So when they met in front of the school for their first school day, they felt strangely familiar and comfortable around each other. She was standing with her brother at the glass doors that guarded the main corridor, the hot californian air lapping at her face, and soon enough she spotted him through the mass of students in the front yard. He looked utterly lost in the midst of all the teenagers, shaking his head from one side of the crowd to the other, desperately trying to locate Katara's face. His hair followed the motion of his head, the bangs on his forehead swinging back and forth, and Katara wondered how it would feel like to run her hands through it. She made a mental promise that she would find out someday.

'Aang! Over here!' he recognized her voice to his right and gratefully made his way towards her.  
'Katara, not to be rude or anything, but who is this dude?' Sokka had noticed how much time she had spent talking through the phone the last two days, and though he couldn't quite see who it was (she had made sure of it) all his suspicions were directed towards this guy.  
'I met him on the park last friday, he seemed like a good guy. And he's new in town, so I thought I would help him out.' she said, not looking to her brother and instead watching as Aang excused himself through the horde of freshmen that seemed to have materialized from out of nowhere; or, as he quoted in his mind, _'simply freaking spawned in front of me, Jeez.'_

He finally managed to reach the two siblings and awkwardly stood there while she introduced him to her brother.  
'Aang, this is my annoying brother Sokka, annoying brother Sokka, this is Aang' Katara said. Sokka took a moment to shoot her a brief glare that she purposefully ignored and shook Aang's hand.  
'We should really be on our way to class. These freshmen are totally clueless, but we know rules are strict here for delays,' Sokka said as he started his stride to the school's doors.  
'Yeah, you don't wanna have to attend to their detentions here, Aang.' Katara cringed at the thought of her last misadventure through the school, which resulted in her being confined in a stuffy room for two hours, bored as freaking hell, stuck with one particular inspector which the students had fondly nicknamed "Blobfish".

They made their way through the corridor, and after they had picked up their schedules and their books, they parted ways to their respective classes, two of them more reluctant to do so.

* * *

Katara had her head dropped in her desk, her wavy hair falling to the side, trying to catch come last minute sleep. She didn't quite succeed in it as the classroom soon filled with her classmates, brimming with excitement for the year to come.

One of them sat at the desk at Katara's right side, and started poking her forehead with what felt like the tip of a pen.  
'Whazza matter?' she groggily asked.  
'Wake up, you sloth. First period is Pakku and you know how he is,' came a girl's voice.  
Katara instantly recognized the voice and raised her head to greet her old friend.  
'Suki!' she exclaimed, getting up to give her a tight hug which ended up quite awkward, considering the other girl was still sitting.  
'Ow. Katara, you are seriously hurting my neck.' Suki whined, her voice muffled against Katara's shirt.  
'Sorry about that. It's just good to see you.' she sheepishly said.  
'Yeah, you too. You know, last year's promise is still up.' Suki said, flashing Katara a sly smile.

Katara instantly stiffened, her hands in the midst of her attempt to pick her things from her bag.  
'No.'  
'Yes.'  
'I said no, Suki. I don't need you to play matchmaker for me.' Katara said, a frown etched on her forehead.  
'Come on, Katara, I promised I would find you a nice guy after what happened with Jet, and I'm not one to break promises.' Suki replied stubbornly.  
'Then consider your promise fulfilled, just not by yourself,' Katara mumbled under her breath.  
'What was that?'  
'Nothing. Look, Suki, I don't know if I'm really looking for a relationship right now, but if I think I'm ready for a new one, I'll be sure to look for your advice.'  
'That's my girl. Now, did you hear ab-'  
'Good morning class. Happy to be back? Well I hope so, because I'm not going easy on you just because it's the first day. I wanna see your books on your tables, now.'  
Both girls groaned as they prepared for their long morning class.

* * *

Aang sat at the far end of the class and stuck both his earphones in, frantically trying to look nonchalant so as to not draw attention to himself. He knew it was a worthless effort though, as when Mr. Jeong Jeong entered the room, he somehow immediately identified Aang, who had suddenly shrinked in his chair, dreading what was to come.  
 _'Maybe he'll just let it pass,'_ he thought, trying to sound optimistic in his head.  
'Ah, I see we have a new student with us. Will you be so kind as to present yourself to us, new boy?' He heard the teacher's muffled voice through the song he was currently listening to.  
 _'Damnit.'_

He slowly got up from his chair, sneakily pausing "Sabotage" on his phone with his thumb, very aware of the multiple pair of eyes fixed on him.  
'Hi, I'm Aang Nomad. I just came here from Kansas.'  
There were some snickers around the class at that, and Aang inwardly rolled his eyes.  
'Very well, Mr. Nomad. You may take your seat now. Now class, let's start with the definition of chemistry. Chemistry is the science that deals with the composition and properties of substances and various elementary forms of matter... '  
 _'Oh mother. This is gonna be a long year.'_

* * *

After three equally long and boring periods for both sides, Katara and Suki walked to the lunch room, though one of them kept lagging behind.  
'Katara, would you please hurry up? I really don't wanna catch the last of the 'food',' Suki said, shuddering a bit.  
'Hold on, I'm just looking for someone.' Katara said, looking to both sides of the bright room.  
'And who would that 'someone' be?' Suki replied, wiggling her eyebrows at her suggestively.  
'Don't even start, girl.' she said, scowling.

She didn't have to look any further as someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around.  
'I was looking all over the place for you. I must have taken five different routes to find my way here.' Aang suddenly noticed the auburn-haired girl walking with Katara. 'Oh..hey.' He said, awkwardly.  
'Hey there, cutie.' She said, eyeing his shaggy hair before giving a sideways glance at Katara and a knowing smirk.

Katara pretended not to see the look Suki was giving, though her lips twitched a bit and her brows furrowed at her snide comment. She was obviously trying to bait her.  
'Sorry about that Aang, I was looking for you, too. But, you know, there are signs indicating which way to go all over the school.' Katara said, pointing to the blue sign behind her with her thumb.  
Aang took a look at the sign and saw that, indeed, there was "Lunch Room" written in it, all of a sudden feeling like an idiot.  
'Oh. Right. I guess I'm kind of blind today.' Aang said with a small voice, which prompted a sweet laugh from Katara. _'Dude, if this is what it takes to hear her laugh I guess being an idiot sometimes isn't that bad._ ' he thought, casting a soft glance at her.

'So, we should look for my brother, he's probably waiting for us.' Katara started heading for a table in the right end of the room, where she was almost she had spotted Sokka.  
'Wait, does that mean I can sit with you guys?' he asked, disbelieving. Friends had never come easy for him, anyway.  
'...yeah, of course it does, silly,' Katara replied, looking up at him with a weird face.

They reached the table Sokka was sitting at, Aang deciding to shut his mouth as to not sound like an idiot again. Katara and Aang sat side by side, leaving Sokka's right free for Suki to sit. This time it was her turn to stiffen and scowl at Katara. Katara again pretended not to notice her and instead contained her laughter and checked her nails. Suki sat down next to Sokka, still scowling at Katara.  
Aang looked from one to another, confused, but decided to ask about it later.

'So Aang,' - Katara started, deciding to have a bit of mercy with her friend - ' I was wondering. Me, Sokka and Suki are going to the movies after school, would you like to come with us?'  
'I don't know, wouldn't I be intruding in something?' he asked, suddenly catching the kind of vibes the two teenagers across from him were giving.  
'Of course not. I would be glad if you could go.' Katara said, looking to the cafeteria to hide her smile and the soft look in her blue eyes.  
'Well, okay, then. I'll just ask my uncle.' he got up and started heading to a secluded corner of the lunch room. 'I'll be back' he said, making up his best "Terminator" voice.

'Well, isn't he the comedian.' Sokka snorted, watching Aang as he disappeared behind a wall.  
'What are you talking about?' Katara asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
'Hey! At least my jokes aren't lame!' he defended himself.  
'You can say that again.' She replied, making a face.  
Suki sighed as the two started their usual bickering.

'Alright my uncle said I could go as long as I'm-' Aang came to a halt, sensing the dispute between the two tanned siblings.  
The latter stopped their fighting, Katara with her finger pointing at Sokka's face.  
'Okayy...awkward.' Aang said, sitting down again.  
Silence suddenly reigned in the table, and Aang decided he could take no more awkward moments.  
'What are we watching anyway?' he asked.  
'Oh, some dumb pew-pew movie Sokka chose,' Suki replied, rolling her eyes.  
'Star Wars is not a 'dumb pew-pew movie'!' Sokka interjected.  
'Whatever you say, Sokka.' she said.  
Katara rolled her eyes, knowing her friend was only going so that she could have some alone time with her brother. She looked to her right, and found Aang staring right back at her with those big gray eyes. He immediately turned his attention to Suki and Sokka's conversation, which involved something about 'best series ever' and 'that's your opinion'.  
And as Katara eyed the color on his cheeks, she was struck with the thought that she was in a similar situation as her friend.

* * *

 **AN:**

A similar ending to the last chapter, but that was what I was looking for.  
For the next chapter, expect a new character's appearance and some unexpected  
scenes. Anyway, I'm sure you'll like what I have in stock *evil grin*  
As always, suggestions are welcome. And reviews, too.  
I don't know if next chapter will be up before christmas as I have a lot to do, but I'll certainly try!

Till next time,

Kael :)

Edit: So, guys. I couldn't upload before Christmas. I won't be able to upload before New Year either. Sorry about that, but I'll be on the countryside for the reveillon till day 2. After that, you can expect more and longer chapters.

Happy Late Christmas and Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

So here I am again. Tis' been some time, huh?  
New year shenanigans, parties, deciding what the hell to do with my life and some... distractions got in the way. But hey, at least you guys got a new chapter, right?

Uuh, don't misunderstand the song line on this chapter, I just happened to listen to that song a LOT while writing this xD

I told you guys to expect longer chapters. Well, this is not one of them, but soon my young padawan.

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would delete EIP. And Jet.

* * *

All I Had

Ch.3

'Awww, go on and show 'em who you call "Daddy"'  
Justin Timberlake

'Katara, there's no point in arguing, you're not going on his car.'  
'Come on, Sokka! He's a good guy, can't you see that?' Katara cried.  
'The last 'good guy' in your life was Jet, and you know how that ended.'  
Katara blinked. " _I can't believe he's comparing a guy like Aang to that dipshit Jet._ " she thought, mortified.  
'Well, Aang is different!' she insisted.  
'Gonna have to try harder than that, sis.' He said, uninterestedly.  
 _"Damnit. Gonna have to make him play my game then,"_ She thought, a sly smile appearing on her face.  
'Well, guess whose dad is going to find out about his son's porn magazine stock?' she threatened, smugly.

Sokka stopped his set stride towards his old, black, Dodge Charger and turned on his heels, scowling.  
'You wouldn't dare.' He said with narrowed eyes.  
'Try me, big bro.' she defied  
Sokka took a moment to evaluate his chances. Memories of what his sister was capable of flashed through his mind and he ultimately gave up.  
'You win this time, sis, but I'll still come back at you.' He promised, watching as his sister made her way to Aang's white Subaru after throwing him a smug grin over her shoulder.  
She walked a little too enthusiastically, weaving through bushes along the sidewalk as Aang seemed to fuss about with something metallic on his hands.

She approached him from his right side, leaning on his Subaru's right door, and she spotted some kind of metallic object on his hands.  
'Hey,' she greeted him, touching his shoulder.  
'Hey there,' he said, unknowingly giving her a moon eyed look.  
'Uh..' she mumbled, 'What's that you got on your hand?' she asked, craning her neck.  
'Oh, this?' he wondered, bringing the blade to view. 'It's a butterfly knife. It's just a hobby of mine.'  
'Oooh, aren't you the bad boy,' Katara sneered.  
'Don't even get started on me, head-bang girl.' he got back at her. She laughed, remembering the incident that first introduced them to each other.  
He continued staring at her and finally noticed the way her hair was styled. She had attached a small hair ribbon to the top of her hair, something he found incredibly cute on her. She stared back, confused, and it wasn't until then that she realized she still hadn't asked him for a ride.

'Oh, right, I was just going to ask if I could get a ride to the cinema with you.'  
'I thought your brother was to take you there.' he stated.  
'He was, but.. I decided I wanted to go with you.' she mumbled, sheepishly, pulling at her hair.  
That one sentence was enough to give his ego a boost, and he felt a unfamiliar feeling of smugness inside him.  
'Well, then,.. do me the honors, my lady.' he said, opening the door for her.  
'Why thank you, kind boy.' she said, kissing his cheek.  
He turned his face from her to hide the small smile that came across his face.  
The ride to the cinema was ever so slightly silent, Suit & Tie booming on the radio, only interrupted when Aang had to ask Katara for directions.

They remet at the shopping's food court, Aang and Katara deep into conversation about the upcoming movie.  
'Come on you two, movie's on first run today, we don't want to miss it,' came Sokka's loud voice, interrupting their chattering.  
They reached the cashier, and Suki purposefully chose different rows, one for her and Sokka, and one for Aang and Katara, with the excuse that they 'needed to get to know each other'.  
It was hard for Suki to convince Sokka and to avoid Katara's killing stare, but in the end Aang and Katara ended up sitting two rows above Suki and Sokka, with Sokka still grumbling about "very convincing girls".

They took their respective seats and waited through the endless movie propagandas.

The movie started smoothly, despite Sokka loudly complaining about 'no freaking opening crawl!?'  
That is, until Katara spotted the target of her inner hatred. Jet walked in, climbing the stairs with his gang.  
'Oh no. Oh hell no.' she mumbled under her breath, but Aang heard her anyway.  
'What? What's wrong?' he whispered.  
'That guy with the dumb weed on his teeth,' she whispered back, pointing with her head to Jet, who was now sitting in the seats to their upper right.  
'What about him?'  
'He's my asshole ex-boyfriend.' she said, glumly.  
A pang of jealousy suddenly rose up on Aang. He knew it was irrational though, so he set it aside.  
'So?' he asked.  
'So? So, he's one of those guys that are obsessed with their exes. He's gonna try to hit on me.' she said, shuddering.  
'Oh. So what do you want to do about it?'

She bit her lip, looking blankly at the seat in front of her, thinking about a completely crazy solution. She kind of liked having this opportunity to try it, though.  
'I know what we can do. If you're up for it, of course,' she said, still staring at the seat in front of her. The idea she came up with filled her with some kind of warm feeling inside that she didn't recall having felt before.  
'What is it?' he asked, suddenly feeling very anxious.  
'You can pretend to be my...boyfriend..' she said, now staring at the padding of the seat, furious blush on her face.  
'I-I can w-what?' he asked, shocked. _"She cannot be serious right now. I must have entered some kind of glorious dream."_  
'You know...pretend to be my boyfriend, so he'll notice I'm "taken" and won't try to flirt with me.' she said.

Aang was still a little stunned at her suggestion. He thought that was the last thing she would want to try. Although he would take the chance to be her boyfriend anytime, fake or not.  
'O-okay, I guess we can manage that.' he stuttered.  
There was an awkward silence while they looked at opposite directions. _"Jesus, I'll need a calculator to count the embarassing moments soon."_ he thought.  
They stayed like that for a few seconds before they remembered they were supposed to be "boyfriend and girlfriend".  
'So, what should we do now?' he asked, blushing a bit at the possibilities.  
'I-I don't know. Throw your arm around my shoulders or something.' she said, tentatively.  
He timidly brought his arm up and slinged his arm around her, the feeling of his forearm on the nape of her neck bringing a spark to both of them.  
By now Aang was sweating like crazy, and he just hoped his arm was still dry so as to not disgust her. They stayed like that most of the movie and there were no nuisances from Jet and his gang.  
Until about twenty minutes before the movie's ending that is.

'Yo, girl! You got some problem with letting your boyfriend do anything more than hold you?' one of them sneered and the rest followed, snickering. _"Damnit. We'll need to do something extreme for them to leave us alone."_ she thought, resorting to her last option.  
She turned her whole body towards Aang, making him give her a sideways glance and raise an eyebrow.  
'Aang, kiss me.' she said, wondering how she got the courage to say the words.  
'W-what?' he said, thunderstruck.  
'Kiss me. Those guys won't leave us alone if we don't do something extreme.'  
He stared at her, hypnotized for a moment before shaking his head and moving his head very slowly towards hers.  
When his mouth made contact with hers, though, every partition of their minds that reminded them they were just playing pretend seemed to disappear. They just wanted to stay like that.  
They spent the entirety of the movie's remaining nineteen minutes kissing, addicting themselves with each other, relishing in the sweet taste of each other's lips.  
That was how Sokka and Suki found them, who had decided to leave the cinema room and wait for Aang and Katara at the exit, but coming back to look for them when they still hadn't arrived long after the movie's credits had ended.

'Ahem.' Sokka coughed, bringing an arm in front of his eyes to cover what he just saw. _"Too late. Damage's been done."_ he thought. They released their hold on each other, realizing now that Katara had instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, while his were holding her hips.  
'Nothing! We're not doing anything here!' Aang panicked, raising his hands desperately.  
Katara was too busy wiping her mouth to say anything.  
'We were waiting for you at the exit for about ten minutes now, but it seems you two were a little...busy' Sokka said, shuddering violently at the traumatizing scene he just witnessed.  
'Yeah, _very_ busy.' Suki said, trying to contain her bubbling laughter.  
'Let's just get going, shall we?' Sokka said, pulling at Suki's hand to get away from the tense air as fast as possible.  
The walk to their respective cars was embarassing to say the least. _"I knew I would need a calculator."_ Aang thought.  
Aang and Katara walked on opposite sides of Sokka and Suki, trying to hide their light blushes.  
The fact that Sokka and Aang had parked their cars right next to each other didn't help, either.  
Aang and Katara contented themselves with saying a shy 'bye' and a hand wave so as to not make things worse.  
They both had a lot on their minds in the ride to their houses.

* * *

Aang sank down on his bed, face down on his pillow.  
He was still wondering what in the name of Jesus happened at the movies. He didn't even remember how long they sat there, making out like there was no tomorrow.  
But he knew one thing. He definitely liked to kiss her. There was something about her mouth's taste that drew him to her, something intoxicating.  
 _"First day of school. Kissed the hottest girl on school. That's gotta be a record."_ he concluded in his head. " _This is getting exciting"._

* * *

Katara sat up from the couch where she had been listening to 'Roses' when someone harshly pulled her earphones out.  
'What the hell, Sokka!' she cried out.  
'What the hell? I should be saying that, Katara. What was that on the cinema?' he said, furiously.  
'It was an emergency, Jet was there, two rows behind us. Aang just helped me escape Jet's bullshit!' she responded, equally irritated.  
'Couldn't you do that without eating his face? You just met him four days ago!'  
'Trust me, Sokka, it was the only way.' she then thought back to how he had found them. 'Sorry you had to see that, though, I think we got a little...lost there.' she said, blushing.

He thought the situation over and realized he would rather having a guy she just met kissing her than having Jet try to hit on her. He sighed.

'Alright. I'll let this slide, but just because you were avoiding Jet. Though it's sibling code Katara, don't let your older brother catch you doing anything with some guy or that guy will get the pounding of his life.' he said, cracking his knuckles.  
'Wait. You're not gonna hurt Aang or you'll be messing with me, too.' she said, standing up and getting nose to nose with him.  
'Relax sis, I was just kidding. You're lucky that now I do find Aang a good guy.' he replied, laughing. 'I got my eye on you, though.' he said, sending her a narrowed glare while turning to leave.  
Katara just watched him disappear through the door, thinking about what he said.  
Did that kiss mean anything to him? They were supposed to be just pretending, but it obviously ignited something between them. She wondered when she would get the chance to taste his lips again.  
"Yeah, Sokka. He _is_ a good guy" she thought, a fairytale smile on her face.

* * *

AN:(PLEASE READ THIS)

Again, sorry about the delay. I'll try to establish a weekly update.  
I don't know about this chapter, it felt a little 'meh' to me. Did you guys notice Katara is almost a mastermind here? I always imagined she was very smart, maybe even more than Sokka, something that we can see in her fight with Azula.  
There's also a 'The Promise' comic reference. Anyone who can find it wins a digital bro fist from me.  
If you're wondering how Katara's hair looks like, it would be something like this: wp-content /uploads (without the spaces, obviously)  
Lastly, I was wondering about turning this into a M rated fic. If you guys aren't bothered by it, I'll still put a warning on the chapter. Give me your opinions.

Songs mentioned here:  
Justin Timberlake - Suit & Tie, The Chainsmokers - Roses ft. ROZES

Kael :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Let me start this by apologizing for being late. Sorry boh that. Things...are going on in my life. But ayyy, longer chapter! :D Anyway, I asked you guys what were your opinions on turning this into a M rated fic. Only one person replied and he told me he wouldn't mind it. So yeah. Steamy scenes in sight. REAL steamy. You were warned. If you still get grounded, don't read this. Consider this chapter as a test though, I'm kind of scared you guys will think this is too much :| Remember, I don't have much experience at this, so any advice is appreciated :)  
Toph appearance. Yeah. Cool. She's 15 BTW.

* * *

All I Had

Ch.4

'Maybe it s okay to be lost in your backyard 

Okay to wonder what's in the dark

Lonely little terrified hearts

Are we all just fakin it?'

Kaskade & Felix Cartal - Fakin' It (ft. Ofelia K)

During the next few days, the awkwardness between them both could be cut with a knife. They didn't talk like they used to, even though before they could confide the deepest of their secrets to each other. They continued to hang out around the same class group, so they were still always relatively close anyway. During the times when the group was together, they sometimes caught each others eyes trying to figure out what they were after the cinema incident. Sometimes they held each other's gaze for as long as they dared, before completely averting their looks. If there was a definition for 'friends with benefits', they were definitely fitting it.  
Katara was desperately looking for a solution for her boy problem. Unfortunately for her, she seemed to have used all her capacity that day at the cinema, and nothing would come up on her head. So she did the only thing she could think of. To ask Suki for her holy advice.

Suki was throwing the last of her punches on her daily training when her phone ringed. 'Hello?'  
'Hey Suki.' Katara said, unenthusiastically.  
'What's up? You sound a little..down.' she said, dreading what was to be said. She always had to come up with something for Katara's issues. Katara seemed to adopt a estrategy of 'evade and avoid' with her problems.  
'I have...boy problems.' Katara admitted.  
She heard Suki sighing at the other end of the line.  
'Who is it?'  
'Who do you think it is? I told you about it the other day!' Katara cried.  
'Oh..right. Damn short memory' she scratched her head.  
'What do I do? Things are intensely awkward between us right now! What if he thinks I'm weird now? What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore!?' What if-' Katara said, histerically.  
'KATARA! Calm the fuck down, I have a plan.' Suki exclaimed.  
'Thank goodness!' Katara said, gladly.  
Suki explained her plan thoroughly and Katara had to admit, it was almost flawless. Almost.

* * *

Aang walked out of the convenience store near his house. He felt his phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket.  
4:49 PM Sokka: Yo dude - italic 4:49 PM Aang: Sup - italic 4:50 PM Sokka: Party tonight. Toph's house. You up? - italic Aang had met Toph just the day before. His arm was still sore from her 'affectionate punches'. He took a minute to think about it. 4:51 PM Aang: I dunno dude, I don't really know enough people to go to a party.  
4:51 PM Sokka: Relax man, it's just gonna be us and some of her friends, I'll introduce you.  
4:52 PM Aang: K dude you got me. Time?  
4:52 PM Sokka: 9 PM. Don't be late. Toph can be a bitch.  
4:53 PM Aang: See you there.

Later that day Aang was having a crisis of indecision. He forgot to ask Sokka if his sister would be at the party and now he wouldn't answer his phone.  
 _"Shit shit shit, this is so messed up!"_ he thought bitterly while he browsed his clothes for something decent.  
He decided to go for a simple flat white t-shirt, jeans and a laceless shoe.  
He hopped in his Subaru, not knowing if he would rather have her at the party and fix things right there or not have her there and continue to give the mutual silent treatment.  
Ten minutes later he was at Toph's doorstep. After a few moments daydreaming about places he would rather be at that moment (including hiding under the covers of his bed listening to his Daft Punk playlist)  
he got out of the car and rang the fancy bell.

* * *

'Is this really necessary?' Katara asked as Suki applied some mascara and some kind of 'good girl gone bad' eyeliner.  
'Do you want Aang to talk to you again?' Suki challenged.  
'Well...yeah..' Katara answered.  
'Then you gotta look good for tonight.' she said, now in the process of applying a skin colored lipstick on Katara.  
'Well I don't wanna look like a slut!' she cried.  
'Honey, you're not looking like a slut, just..sexy. I think he'll like it.' Suki said, observing she did on her friend, pretty satisfied with it. 'Actually I just know -italic- he'll like it' she said, smirking.  
'Alright, now get your ass over here, we gotta pick clothes now.'  
Suki said, walking towards Katara's dresser.  
Katara just sighed and followed her, getting up from the creaky chair.

She stared at Suki as she took clothes out of her dresser at an impressing rate. Mixed with the sound of the clothes hitting the wooden floor was Suki's 'no,no,no,' mantra.  
'Hmmm, I knew I would find something naughty.' Suki said, eyeing the piece of garment and then Katara's body repeatedly.  
'Suki, no offense, but I'm not using THAT.' she said, grimacing.  
'Oh, yes you are, girl! Now get in there and change, we're gonna be late' Suki said, shoving Katara in the bathroom.  
Katara buffed and carefully put on Suki's chosen clothing.  
A few minutes later Katara walked out the bathroom, wearing a black dress that went to her mid thighs.  
'This is so slutty.' Katara deadpanned.  
'Sweetie, I already told you, there's a difference between slutty and sexy. You're the latter right now by the way.' Suki checked her phone for the time and gasped. 'Damnit, let's go, we're already late!' she said, panicking.  
'Wait! Should I wear the boot or high heels?' Katara called after her, still barefoot.  
'Heels! They'll emphasize your ass!' Suki yelled from downstairs.  
Katara rolled her eyes and put on her also black heels. She looked at the mirror and concluded that besides looking like some fake goth girl, even she had to agree with Suki. She felt sexy.

She walked past Sokka's door expecting him not to notice what she was wearing. It was a failed attempt, though, because soon he was screaming after her.  
'Katara! What the hell is that?'  
She looked around her, pretending not to know what he was talking about.  
'What?' she asked.  
'You are not going out dressed like that!' he said, grimacing.  
'Tell that to Suki, she helped me out with this.' Katara said nonchalantly.  
'Suki set you up with that?' Sokka had a look of dismay on his face, knowing that he couldn't ruin Suki's ideas. She could be an amazing blackmailer.  
'Yes, so unless you got some kind of ultra secret information about her I suggest you just leave me be.' Katara said, turning on her heels.  
'Girls.' he grumbled.

* * *

'Sup Twinkles. So Sokka really did convince you to come. I'm impressed' Toph greeted Aang at the door, thoughtfully scratching her nonexistent beard at her chin.  
'Apparently so.' he said, chuckling at her antics.  
'Come on, don't just stand there, now that there's someone older here we can get the party started.' she said, pulling him inside by his shirt.  
'Jesus, Toph, this is a freaking mansion.' he said, marveled by the hugeness of her house.  
'It's pretty neat. Just don't hang around the northeastern side of the house, there's some pretty creepy shit there. Don't go shit your pants.' she said, smirking.  
'Yep. Not weird at all.' Aang thought, lifting an eyebrow at her.  
'Come on, let me introduce you to my personal drink provider, Jeeves.'

They weaved through all the people in the main room and reached the bar (which Aang realized was the only one he had seen inside a house) and Toph introduced him to a tall man dressed in a suit and using way too much fixing gel on his hair.  
'Uh, Toph, aren't you a little too young to be drinking?' Aang asked, confused.  
'Bullshit. Kids younger than me drink since the 20s, why stop now?'  
'Can't argue with that.' Aang said, furrowing his brows.  
Just as he said that, he heard a soft voice coming from his left, one that he recognized immediately.  
'Hey guys.'

Aang looked in the direction of her voice and felt his eyes widening, partly because she, indeed, had gone to the party, and partly because of how she looked. He had seen some pretty girls in his life, Katara one of them. Nothing like the absolute beauty in front of him. The vibes she was sending at the moment were also something from another wor 'Sugar Queen! You made it! Won't be a party pooper this time right?' Toph's sneer was only met with a nasty look from Katara, who stared at her until she realized she wouldn't see it anyways.  
Toph then stepped aside, apparently expecting Aang and Katara to greet each other, which never happened, considering the where both very interested at looking at the ground. 'Alright, what's up with you two? I'm sensing some awkward shit here.' she said.

That was when Suki stepped in, grabbing Toph's arm and pulling her to a small room which looked like an office.  
'Hey! Who is it? Stop that!' Toph cried.  
'Shhh! I need you to be quiet for just a minute.' Suki silenced her.  
'What's going on? I was sensing an awkward moment coming up from those two and I wanted to witness it!' Toph said, exasperated.  
'That's exactly what I needed to tell you about. These two had a, quote, "accidental" make out session last monday at the cinema. I'm trying to hook them up to stop messing up the group's dynamics. These two have been impossible around each other.' Suki explained.  
'And how do you intend to do that, genius?' Toph mocked.  
'Well, you must have seen part one of my plan, which are her clothes,' Suki said.  
Toph just stared at her with a blank face.  
'Oh, right. Well, she's looking hot, that's all I can say.' Suki described.  
'Right. How about part two?' Toph asked.  
'Drunkness! I left those two in front of the bar, and they're both teenagers, so eventually they'll drink something. There's just one thing preventing my plan from being flawless. These two are too responsible to drink anything stronger than a beer or punch, so I need you to help me here and convince then to drink a little vodka or tequila or whatever. That'll get them to be a little bolder.' Suki said.  
'Uhuh. But what do I win with this?' Toph asked, deadpanning.  
'You can "watch" Sokka get pissed when they start making out in the middle of the room.' Suki said enthusiastically.  
'Alright, I'm in. So how should I get them to drink some heavy stuff?' 'Well, here's the deal...'

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara seemed to finally decide to have some kind of interaction with each other.  
'Hey.' he said.  
'Hey.'  
'Y-you look good.'  
'Thanks.' she said, noticing how he was trying to furtively sneak a look at her body. She stiffled her laugh when his eyes changed to a particular glassy look.  
They stood there for a while, Katara pulling at her hair and Aang shuffling his shoes.  
'So, should we sit?' she asked.  
'Right. Let's do that.' he said, pulling two stools for them.  
'Nice party, right?' Aang observed, trying to divert the subject of the conversation from themselves.  
'Yeah, Toph's parents must be the second richest in town.'  
'Second? Who the hell can be richer than this? They have golden curtains!' he said, pointing behind her.  
'Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but the Striders are richer than the Bei Fongs. They own most of the sport clubs in county.' she said.  
'The Striders?' he asked.  
'Yeah. Their son is actually on your class. Zuko? Ring a bell?'

He took a moment to recall his classmate's names, but didn't recall any "Zuko".  
'Nope. I'd actually rather hang around with you than my classmates, they're mostly dicks.' he said.  
She didn't respond, but her flaring cheeks spoke all she was feeling at that moment.  
Before she could get more flustered though, Toph approached them, two drinks in hand.  
'Guys! You gotta try out this drink, it's really neat!' she said, stuffing the drinks in their hands.  
They both looked at their drinks, which was green with two lemons on the border of the cup, them back at Toph, and them took a sip.  
'Uhmm, it's actually really good Toph! What's it called?' Aang asked.  
'It's called hand grenades. Don't worry, that thing has less alcohol than Ices. You can get some more with Jeeves.' she said,  
'Jeeves?' Katara asked Aang after Toph had left to greet some new guests.  
'Her butler and, as she explained, "personal drink provider".' he said.  
'Oh.' The next few minutes included a lot of drinking, and, as a result, they were getting increasingly flirty.

Thirty minutes later, their inhibitions had completely vanished, the conversation was much bolder than usual and almost entirely focused on flirts.  
'Youzz know that dress looks super se-xy on you roight?' Aang had complimented her. He apparently automatically aquired a british accent when drunk.  
'Szzuki told me so, but it'z always good to hear that from a boy. Unless he'z an asshole, that is.' she said.  
'Well you don't think I'm an asshole roight?' he asked, lifting an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.  
'No, I think you're cute actually.' she said, bopping him lightly on the nose.  
'Is that right?' he said, leaning his face towards hers.  
'Yeah, that is.' she said, a little breathless.  
When he was an inch from her face, he stopped, trying to focus on her ocean eyes with his own blurry ones. He then leaned a little further, brushing his lips across her jaw. She gasped and felt a shiver on her spine. She suddenly couldn't hold it in anymore. She cupped his face and attached her mouth to his, giving him the most epic kiss she could muster.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand brushing his hair. He responded by jumping down from his stool and holding her hips. She now had a height advantage that allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist. The alcohol in their veins silenced all sounds around them, and disabled their awareness that they were now in a full makeout session in a room full of people.

* * *

'Suki! Suki! You gotta see this!' Toph discreetly whispered to her.  
'What's up?' Suki asked.  
Toph then pointed behind her, and Suki turned to see what she was talking about.  
There, at the bar stools, she spotted Aang and Katara engaged in 'activities', as Sokka would say, seemingly ignoring the cat calls around them.  
'Damn. That was fast. These two must have a wicked chemistry or some really low tolerance to alcohol. Okay, I told Sokka to go buy some more beer, but the should be back soon. We need to get them somewhere private. You do have a extra room, right?' Suki said.  
'Yeah, I do, but don't you think that's dangerous? They're drunk and probably horny, you know where that's going.' Toph said.  
'Don't worry I equipped Katara with what she needs when she wasn't looking. I probably put it on her back pocket.' 'What do you-? Oh. Oooooh.' Toph said, widening her eyes. 'Suki, don't you think that's going a little too far? I mean, they are-itallic drunk, they probably won't remember much in the morning.'  
'Well, then let's pray to the gods that they don't go at it.' Suki said.  
'What about Sokka? He won't be too happy when he hears about this.' Toph warned.  
'Don't worry about Sokka. I'll deal with him.' she said, smiling wickedly. 'Now, let's get these two a room already before they shame their families.'  
Toph and her approached the center of attention of the party, Suki pulling Katara by her arm and Toph pulling Aang by his ear.  
'Ow! Whazzup with this shit?' Aang cursed, too drunk to realize what was going on.  
'We're getting you both a room so you can have some much needed privacy.' Suki explained.  
They climbed the stairs and "led" them to the last of the guest rooms, which included a king size bed.  
Toph and Suki shoved them both inside.  
'Have fun!' Suki said, snickering.

* * *

Aang looked at Katara, confused, and examined the room they were in.  
'I don't really know what that was 'bout, but this is a bloody good room.' he said.  
Katara just giggled as Aang walked around the room.  
'Look at this! They even have a massage armchair!' he said, amazed.  
He sat on it and turned on the 'kneading' mode.  
Katara just watched as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.  
She bit her lip, took off her heels and made a decision.  
Aang was in the seventh heaven when he felt a weight on his his thighs and crotch.  
He opened his eyes and came face to face to Katara, who was now sitting on his lap and moving her hips.  
'Jesus, Katara, you're gonna make me go crazy..' he said, out of air.

She leaned in, capturing the milky flesh of his neck in her teeth, softly nibbling his skin.  
She cupped his jaw with one hand, the other lost in his hair.  
He closed his eyes again, lost in some kind of pleasure haven.  
She continued her caresses until he felt like returning the favor. He gently pushed her away from him, claiming her mouth in a heated kiss.  
He ran a hand through her thigh, pushing her dress higher. The other one was currently occupied, holding her face still.  
He turned his lips' attention to her ear, lightly biting her ear lobe, before going lower, kissing his way along her neck. He unknowingly reached a sensitive spot on her neck and she let out a tiny moan, a beautiful sound he wanted to hear again. In the midst of all the kissing, he barely registered the wetness that had pooled on his lap.

She pushed at his shirt and they separated momentaneously so she could take it off. He continued his exploration of her neck while she ran her hands along his chest. She was surprised to discover that it was actually kind of firm, apparently he was a little toned, something she couldn't notice when he had a shirt on.  
The hand stuck at her hair moved and fumbled with the opening of her dress. He wasn't really familiar with the knots of the dress, so after a few failed attempts, she brought her hands back and snapped it open, getting up to let if fall.  
At that moment, Katara realized the bulge protuding at his jeans. 'What's that Aang?'  
'What's what?' he asked, confused.  
'This.' she said, running her foot along his erection, sending him a bedroom-eyed look.  
 _"Oh my freaking god,"_ he thought, throwing his head back. _"This girl is gonna be the death of me."_  
'You know what that is.' he said.  
'Then, should I take care of it?' she suggested.  
'Only if you want to.' he said, a little dazed.

She got on her knees and tried to open his jeans' zipper. At that moment, though, the alcohol in their blood lost a bit of effect and he grabbed her hand.  
'Wait!' he said.  
'What's wrong?'  
'Are you really sure you want to do this? You don't have to, we could stop here.'  
'Aang, honestly, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't someone I liked. And I wanna know what it feels like.' she said, confidently.  
'Well, if you insist.' he said, dropping her hand.  
She pushed his pants down along with his black boxers and marveled at the sight. She had heard girls talk about it, but she had never seen one in person. She continued staring at it from different angles, which caused Aang to grow increasingly red.  
'Is-is there something wrong with it?' he asked, nervously.  
'No, it's just..I had never seen one before.' she said.  
'Oh.'

She reached forward and enveloped it with her hand. It was softer than she imagined. She gave it a tentative stroke and he let out a gasp.  
'Was that good?' she asked.  
'Yes. Keep doing it.'  
She slowly stroked it from tip to base, watching as the skin went up and down. She had, as every teenager, watched a little bit of porn, so she experimented with other techniques.  
She stuck her tongue out and licked his shaft. He moaned loudly at that, feeling like he would explode any second.  
Satisfied with her reaction, she licked around the head a few times before taking a bit of it into her mouth. The taste wasn't exactly what she expected, but she found it wasn't exactly bad either.

After another round of licking, she took as much as she could into her mouth. She gagged and took it out of her mouth, coughing.  
'You alright?' Aang somehow managed to ask.  
'Yeah, I just underestimated the size.' she said.  
After recovering her breath, she took him in her mouth again and started to bob her head. After a few seconds, though, Aang let out a painful cry.  
'Aggh! Katara! Teeth! Teeth!' he yelled.  
'Zorry!' she apologized.  
She continued to bob her head, now being careful not to hurt him. She added her tongue in, licking around his shaft.  
It didn't take long for Aang to feel that familiar burst of energy on his crotch and he pushed her back.  
'Wha-?'  
'I'm almost there, just keep stroking it, fast.' he said.  
She did as she was told and soon he unloaded, his seed streaming over her fingers and falling on his abdomen.

He sat back at the chair afterwards, completely exhausted. After a few moments of trying to control his breathing, he looked at her and found that she was staring at him, too.  
'Sooo, what do you usually do know?' she asked, pointing to the mess at her hand and his chest with her head.  
'Oh. Wait a sec, I'll be back.' he replied, getting up and entering the bathroom.  
He walked out a few seconds later with a box of Kleenex.  
'Here, take this.' he said, handing her a bunch while he wiped his chest and zipped up his pants.

He grabbed his shirt and threw it over his shoulder, sitting back at the chair. She put her dress back on and turned to him. He was looking at her, intently.  
'What?' she asked, turning her head to the side.  
'You are so pretty it's not even fair to the other girls.'  
'Thanks.' she said, cheeks flushed.  
She walked towards him and sat back at his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close. She took advantage and buried her head on the crook of his neck.

He broke the silence after a few long moments.  
'This is all so sudden.' he sighed.  
'I know.' she said, her voice muffled.  
'Do we know what we are to each other now?'  
'I don't think so, but I think at least for now we shouldn't really define it.' she nuzzled his neck.  
'Yeah, I guess you're right. Labels ruin things, right?'  
'Right, Holmes.' she smirked.  
'Holmes?' he questioned.  
'You turn into a brit when you're drunk.'  
'I do? Wow. Copacetic.' he said, grinning lopsidedly.  
He felt her smiling against his skin before her breathing evened out, and he concluded she was fast asleep. He soon joined her.

And that's how Sokka found them in the morning.

* * *

AN:

DUN DUN DUUUUUN

Oh em gee, sexual situations.  
Gimme your thoughts pls.  
That button down there.  
You see?  
Review? Yeah, that one. CLICK IT.

Kael :)

What's creepy about Toph's house? We'll never know.


End file.
